


Pressing Buttons

by Geminisister



Series: Dirty Little Secrets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Froteage, Lust, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape is relaxing on the grass during a free period at Hogwarts.  Then to his astonishment the witch he desires most, drops herself down across his lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my new series 'Dirty Little Secrets'

Pressing Buttons

 

Lily Evans, looked down upon Severus Snape, with a saucy smirk plastered across her face. He had Been lusting after her for ages, but she had made the excuse about it not being the 'right time'. He had blushed at that. Then she had climbed fully clothed down onto his lap. She had no intentions in having sex with him. This was no lovers tryst but had other plans in mind.

Severus thrust his hips up and groaned with sheer pleasure, as the red haired witch ground down hard onto his jean clad erection. Then moments later, he let loose a loud moan. "I'm going to -" 

 

Severus stood up, his back to Lily, who sat with a smirk on the grass. He removed his shirt to cover the damp patch on his jeans, that clearly marked out what had just occurred.

"Ten seconds, Severus?" Lily said with a heavy sigh, as she squinted up into the bright sunlight.

"What?" He turned and stared at her in shock. 

"You know-?" She nodded towards his crotch. "You were very quick."

His face flamed with embarrassment, then glared back at her from under his long black hair, that had fallen across his face. He shoved it away angrily and added. "What do you mean?"

"I hadn't expected you to - you know - so quick." She giggled and stood up, fixing her skirt straight, amused with the whole situation.

Without thinking, due to his ego being badly bruised, he interjected. "And what makes you so much of an expert then?" He huffed thrusting his hands deep into his jeans pockets to hide his anger.

"Well -". She said deliberately slow. "I have been conducting some research-"

"Bloody hell Lily, what are you up too?" He removed his hands from his pockets and balled them up into fists, his arms held rigid at his sides. A chill swept through him. Then he bellowed. "It's that fucking Potter ? That bastard has put you up to this, hasn't he?"

"Oh Sev,". She chuckled and winked at him, breaking into a huge smile. "Took your time in figuring it out now, didn't you?". She laughed and clapped her hands with delight.

"You did this on purpose?" His face flamed even redder than before then he turned pale. He had just realised that she was going to recount this whole disgusting scenario to Potter and his Marauder mates. His life was going to become even more hellish.

"I won't tell him Sev, but you must do one thing for me, or else I shall reveal all," she warned. She had faced him with a smug look on her face. She knew she had one even before she informed him of what he had to do to keep this little tryst a secret.

She had persuaded him to keep the peace between him and the Marauders. If not, she would reveal to the whole school that he could barely last ten seconds while being frigged.

Lily walked away from her best friend with a confident air, she knew how to press his buttons and in doing so always managed to get her own way.

Severus stood and stared at her swinging hips as she walked away from him, yet again. How many times was he going to let her manipulate him like this? 'Probably always,' He thought.

 

End


End file.
